Muerte
by Erika de Cancer
Summary: Los sentimientos de dos de los santos dorados ante la inminente muerte de uno de ellos


Muerte:

Un grito de verdadero dolor e impotencia escapo de su boca, no se resignaba, sus labios temblaban, y un gran dolor se olojaba en su pecho, su amor, su ser mas amado estaba muriendo, y no podia ayudarle, que gran desesperacion le invadia, le veia y su alma se desgarraba, le abrazo, le dijo cuanto le amaba y le dijo que todo estaria bien, le mintio, ambos sabian que no era cierto, pero queria aferrarse aesa idea, mantener una vaga ilusion, creer que su amor lo venceria todo, pero nasa vence a la muerte, la poderosa y no siempre justa muerte, su amor moriria lo sabia, pero no queria aceptarlo, no podia aceptarlo, como era posible que la vida le quitase lon que mas amaba, el unico ser que le complementaba, tan distintos parecian, mas en el fondo eran tan iguales.

No llores le dijo, yo siempre te amare, siempre recordare que eres el ser mas excelso sobre la faz d ela Tierra, nunca, nunca olvidare tus ojos, ni tu voz, me recordaras tu?. Le vio con agonia, con amor y tristeza, se acercaba su fin, ya no volveria a verlo sonreir, aver esos ojos que le fascinaron.

Nunca, nunca te olvidare, siemrpe sera el dueño de mi alma, de mi cuerpo y de mi corazon, le barazo con fuerza, lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, no pudo evitarlas, no quiso detenerlas, pues su amor, ese ser que le parecia perfecto, las valia, todas y cada una de esas lagrimas eran para el, por el, solo para el y por el.

Te amo... le escucho decir, tambien te amo... le respondio y se acerco a sus labios y dulcemente los beso, sintio los de su amor prenderse de los suyos y sonreir mientrs le besaba, se separo lentamente y le vio sonreir como pocas veces lo hacia, solo para el, solo por el. Nadie podia creer que dos personas tan distintas se amasen tanto, uno sonriente, coqueto, alegre, siempre con una belleza celestial y una sonrisa angelical; el otro serio, frio, calculador, arrogante, siempre con su atractivo demoniaco, por que si, era hermoso, endemoniadamente hermoso y con su sonrisa sensual, un angel y un demonio, y se maaban tanto, tanto asi que el demonio se sacrifico para salvar a su angel, recibio un ataque que no era para el, pero que sabia que si su angel lo recibia, preferiria morir antes que perderle.

No llores...le dijo de nuevo, le acaricio el rostro y le sonrio dulcemente.

No me dejes...le suplico, por favor no te mueras, te amo tanto...

No me olvides... le dijo el joven moribundo, ...Por que yo nunc alo hare...

No lo hare nunca, nunca, nunca te lo juro...

Gracias...le escucho decir y sintio como la tencion en el cuerpo que reposaba entre sus brazos lentamente desapacio para dar paso a la calma, un dolor descomunal le partio le alma, lo sabia, su amado habia muerto, pequeñas luces envolvieron el cuerpo inerte y poco a poco este desaparecio, quedando el joven solo, el hermoso joven limpio sus lagrimas, ya no estaba, habia muerto su verdadero amor.

Con paso lento y cansado se fue a su templo, se tumbo en su cama y se puso a llorar hasta que el cansancio lo vencio y se quedo dormido profundamente, a la mañana siguiente, se levanto, se baño y se arreglo comode costumbre, no queria demostrar que estaba destrozado por la perdida, debia ser fuerte para reunirse con sus amigos, los que sobrevivieron a esa cruel batalla, paso al templo del que ahora no habia guardian, al templo de aquel que murio en sus brazos, aquel al que amo y le amo, y de que forma, nadie en todo en santuario se maaba como ellos, con locura, con pasion, con deseo, con lujuria, pero sobre todo con amor, nadie le amo como el, andie le habia hecho estremecer como el, nadie, solo el, solo el le hacia gritar, estremecer, gemir y sentir que tocaba el cielo, solo el, y ahora el...ya no estaba.

A la entrada del templo dejo un bello ramo de rosas, rojas como la sangre, como el color de la pasion y el amor que se entregaron, recordo momentos que vivieron y una sonrisa surco sus labios...

Si no te apuras llegaras tarde Afrodita

Afrodita.- Mu...no te senti llegar.

Mu.- Esta bien, ahora demonos prisa el patriarca quiere vernos a todos.

Afridita.- No estamos todos, ellos ya no estan...

Mu.- Lo se...su rostro de pone tristeVamonos ya.

Afrodita.- Le extrañas Mu?...extrañas a Shaka?.

Mu.- Si, le extraño muhco y lo extrañas a el?.

Afrodita.- Con toda mi alma.

Mu.- Vamonos ya, los demas nos esperan.

Afrodita.- Si vamonos.

Se ven como dos siluetas, de los Dorados de Aries y Picis se alejan poco a poco, de uno de los 12 templos del santuario de la diosa Athenea, del templo del dorado que murio en los brazos de Picis, del templo de...Cancer.


End file.
